


If We Ever Meet Again

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Greenlee needs time, in every sense of the word.





	If We Ever Meet Again

“Greens, I—I don’t understand.”   
  
The second her fingers ventured forward to touch his forehead, her hand stopped shaking and his confused stare was replaced with adoration.  
  
“Leo,” The sound of his name leaving her lips soothed a deep ache in her chest, a smile consuming her features as a pure and unconditional love overwhelmed her, “Nothing matters except that you’re here. You’re alive.”  
  
“But…everything seems—feels different about Pine Valley.” His large hand reached out, coming in contact with her cheek for a soft caress, “Except you.”  
  
“All that matters is how much I love you. Never forget that.”


End file.
